Able to love
by Rock'n'Roll Tragedy
Summary: Oneshot  Sirius ist verzweifelt. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er nicht fähig ist zu lieben. Wie kann Remus ihm da helfen?


**Disclaimer: **Orte, Personen usw. gehören JKR!

**Warning:** Slash

**Genre:** Romanze

**Zusammenfassung:** Sirius ist verzweifelt – Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er nicht fähig ist zu lieben. Wie Remus ihm dabei helfen kann? Lest selbst…

**Pairing:** RL/SB

**AN:** Spielt im sechsten Schuljahr nach den Weihnachtsferien und ist aus Remus' Sicht geschrieben…

Es schneit. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr. Typisch, zu Weihnachten kein Schnee, aber danach will es einfach nicht aufhören! Aber mir soll es ja egal sein. Zufrieden stoße ich das Schlossportal auf und ein frischer Wind weht mir um die Nase. Einzelne Schneeflocken tanzen vor meinen Augen, ehe sie von einer neuen Windböe erfasst und durch die Luft gewirbelt werden. Ich lächle. Schnee mochte ich schon immer, ganz im Gegensatz zu Regen. Regen ist schwerfällig, er prasselt mit einer für mich nicht verständlichen Härte auf die Erde. Ganz anders Schnee. Die Flocken fallen leicht und weich vom Himmel, legen eine Schutzschicht über die Welt. Die weiße Schneedecke wirkt rein, so als ob der Schnee die schlechten Seiten verdecken und eine reine, heile Welt vortäuschen wolle. Ich empfand es schon immer als Trost, dem Schneetreiben zuzusehen. Stundenlang könnte ich mich damit beschäftigen, die wirbelnden Flocken zu beobachten. Seufzend sehe ich mich auf den völlig verschneiten Ländereien um. Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, der einzige zu sein, der schon so früh auf den Beinen ist. James und Peter schliefen noch, als ich mich vorsichtig aus dem Schlafsaal stahl, Sirius war nicht da. Vermutlich hat er die Nacht mal wieder mit einer seiner Eroberungen verbracht. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Wie kann man nur so oft seine Partner wechseln? Nun, mich soll es nicht stören. Ist ja seine Sache, was er macht.

Entgegen der Annahme, dass ich hier komplett alleine wäre, erblicke ich eine Person, die in der Nähe des Sees im Schnee liegt. Ihr schwarzer Umhang zeichnet sich deutlich von dem weißen Untergrund ab. Was für ein Kontrast! Ich liebe Kontraste, hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiß, dick und dünn, groß und klein, schnell und langsam... Gut, man kann es auch übertreiben. Aber Kontraste haben einen gewissen Reiz, dieses gegensätzliche. Wie war das? Gegensätze ziehen sich an?

Neugierig geworden, wer zum Merlin noch zu so einer frühen Morgenstunde hier draußen ist, gehe ich auf die im Schnee liegende Person zu. Meine Schritte knirschen angenehm in dem Pulverschnee. Dieses Geräusch ist unbeschreiblich, deswegen versuche es nicht erst. Die Geräusche des Schnees machen ein lautloses Herantreten unmöglich. Ich beginne zu frieren und ziehe mir den Umhang fester um die Schultern. Das ist der einzige Nachteil an Schnee: Warum muss es nur immer so verdammt kalt sein, wenn er auftaucht? Ich atme tief aus und sehe meinen Atem in Dampfwolken aufsteigen. Mittlerweile bin ich in Rufweite dieser verrückten Person, die anscheinend Gefallen daran gefunden hat, sich einmal tiefkühlen zu lassen. Oder warum liegt man sonst auf einem gefrorenen Boden? Um sich abzukühlen? Ich erkenne längere, schwarze Haare, die einen gesunden Glanz ausstrahlen. Sie liegen gefächert im Schnee. Habe ich bereits den Kontrast erwähnt? Ich glaube schon. Ich bin nicht mehr weit von der Person entfernt, als ich sie endlich erkenne.

„Sirius", bringe ich überrascht hervor. Ihn habe ich als letzten erwartet, er ist ein kompletter Langschläfer. Es gibt selten einen Tag, an dem er vor um elf aufsteht, wenn die Möglichkeit dazu besteht. Und zu Schulzeiten braucht er immer am längsten, um sich ein Herz zu fassen und morgens aus dem Bett zu kriechen. Erstaunt hebt er den Kopf. In seinen schwarzen Haaren haben sich Schneeflocken verfangen, doch das scheint er nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen blickt er sich wachsam um, bis er mich endlich erkennt.

„Moony!", sagt er und lässt sich wieder zurück in den Schnee fallen. Verrückter Typ, das muss doch verdammt kalt sein!

„Was machst du so früh schon hier?", frage ich ihn, während ich auf der Stelle rumhopse, um mir meine zu Eisklumpen mutierten Füße zu wärmen. Er setzt dieses typische Grinsen auf, das er und James gemein haben, und schließt nur die Augen.

„Genau das könnte ich dich auch fragen!" Toll, als ob er das nicht selbst wüsste! Immer, wenn der Mond nach und nach zunimmt, mache ich nachts kein Auge mehr zu. Auch diese Nacht war wieder durch Schlafmangel gekennzeichnet. Und ehe ich dann den ganzen Morgen damit verbringe, mich schlaflos im Bett rumzuwälzen, kann ich lieber etwas anderes machen. Draußen in der Kälte rumstehen zum Beispiel. Ich vernehme ein tiefes Seufzen und sehe Sirius überrascht an.

„Was ist?", frage ich misstrauisch. Er seufzt nur noch einmal und meint: „Setz dich, könnte länger dauern!"

„Bist du verrückt? Ich setz mich hier doch nicht in den Schnee, ich will mir keine Lungenentzündung holen, ich…" Ehe ich meine Vernunft weiter spielen lassen kann, packt er mich am Ärmel und zieht mich unsanft neben sich auf den Boden.

„Geht es vielleicht ein bisschen zärtlicher!?", beschwere ich mich. Er sagt nichts dazu und auch ich schweige. Irgendetwas bedrückt ihn, seit den Weihnachtsferien. Seit er bei seiner Familie war. James, Peter und ich haben schon öfter versucht, den Grund dafür herauszufinden, doch immer hat er abgeblockt, wenn wir es auch nur wagten, eine Frage in diese Richtung zu stellen.

„Moony, womit habe ich das verdient?", fängt er schließlich an.

„Was?"

„Diese Familie!" Ich atme geräuschvoll aus. Ich wusste es doch! Es hat etwas damit zu tun!

„Was ist denn passiert?", hake ich vorsichtig nach. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, dass er sich so stark aufregen wird, dass er in die Luft geht. Er war schon immer ein sehr temperamentvoller Mensch, dass haben wir als seine Freunde schon zur Genüge mitbekommen. Er lässt sich nur von seinen Gefühlen leiten und wenn er einmal rot sieht, scheint bei ihm alles Denken zu versagen. Wie damals, als er Snape zu mir in die Heulende Hütte… Verdammt, ich wollte es ihm doch nicht mehr nachtragen. Er weiß selbst, dass er damals einen riesigen Fehler begangen hat und doch kann ich es ihm nicht ganz verzeihen, dass er um ein Haar mein Leben zerstört hätte – noch mehr zerstört, als es von vorneherein schon ist. Liegt es denn nicht schon in Scherben aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich mich einmal im Monat in ein Monster verwandle?

„Hast du schon mal achtundvierzig Stunden unfreiwillig in einem dunklen Keller verbracht?", platzt es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Ich lache hohl auf.

„Oh ja, Sirius, das habe ich. Mehrmals sogar." Meine Verwandlungen im Kindesalter waren nicht gerade schön. Meine Eltern mussten mich irgendwie davon abhalten, sie anzufallen. Der einzige Ausweg war unser kleiner Keller. Vielleicht ein Grund dafür, dass ich jetzt an Klaustrophobie leide. Sirius sieht mich entgeistert an.

„Moony, es tut mir so Leid, ich wollte nicht… Ich habe nicht nachgedacht…" Ich sage ja: zu temperamentvoll der Gute.

„Schon gut, Kumpel", erwidere ich und fahre mit einem Finger durch die dichte Schneedecke. Ich male irgendwelche Muster hinein, Linien, Kreise, alles Mögliche, während ich darauf warte, dass er weiterspricht. Doch dies geschieht nicht. Als ich den Kopf hebe, sehe ich direkt in seine sturmgrauen Augen, die mich genau beobachten. Ich entschließe mich dazu, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Warum haben sie dich in einen Keller eingesperrt?" Sirius wartet einen Moment, bis er ein verächtliches Schnauben ausstößt.

„Ich glaube, die Wörter ‚Schwachkopf' und ‚alte Sabberhexe' haben sie nicht so gut aufgenommen." Sirius fährt sich zerstreut durch die Haare. Einige Schneeflocken segeln zu Boden. Ich sehe ihnen hinterher, bis Sirius wieder anfängt zu sprechen. Ich richte meinen Blick auf ihn, doch er starrt nur auf die zugefrorene Fläche des Sees.

„Weißt du, Moony, ich hatte mir schon lange vorgenommen, von zu Hause wegzulaufen. Tu ich's halt jetzt. Prongs hat mir schon versichert, dass er mich aufnimmt."

„Wir haben Glück mit unseren Freunden, oder?", sage ich und meine es verdammt ernst. Wie oft schon wäre ich verzweifelt, wenn ich die drei anderen Chaoten nicht hätte? Wir haben schon alles zusammen durchgemacht, Peters Schulprobleme, James' Verzweiflung aufgrund von Lilys Absagen, meine Werwolfgeschichte und natürlich Sirius' Familienprobleme. Ich glaube, keiner kann sich die Hölle ausmalen, die er zu Hause erleben muss. Umgeben von einem Pack, das so ganz andere, wie soll ich sagen, _moralische Vorstellungen _hat als ihr Sohn. Er ist eindeutig in der Unterzahl mit seiner Vorstellung zu den so genannten „Schlammblütern" und „Blutsverrätern". Er ist ja selbst einer. Neben mir fährt eine Hand so wütend in den Schnee, dass die Flocken zu allen Seiten auseinander stieben.

„Das tat gut", grinst er. Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Wirklich, er sollte ein Anti-Aggressions-Training belegen, würde ihm gut tun. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass er noch nicht mal weiß, was das überhaupt ist.

„Sitzt du schon die ganze Nacht hier draußen?", frage ich ihn. Er nickt und ich hebe erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„War das nicht kalt?"

„Wozu bin ich ein Zauberer?", antwortet er und ich könnte mich selbst ohreigen. Warum bin ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mir irgendetwas Warmes herbeizuzaubern?

„Wie, auch keine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen?", necke ich ihn. Er lässt sein unverwechselbares Lachen hören, dass mich immer schon an das Bellen eines Hundes erinnert hat.

„Nein Moony, zur Abwechslung nicht. Man braucht auch seine Pausen!" Er sagt dies, als ob es ihm ganz gleichgültig wäre und mit einem Lächeln, das jedoch sofort verschwindet, als er auf den zugefrorenen See blickt. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck tritt auf sein Gesicht und ich bin mir sicher: Es gibt noch etwas, was ihn bedrückt. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann, setze ich schon zum Reden an.

„Was immer es ist, du kannst mit mir gerne darüber sprechen!" Er sieht mich einen Moment lang nur an, doch letztendlich beginnt er, erst zögerlich, dann immer hastiger zu erzählen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wolle er es schon lange rauslassen.

„Weißt, du, Moony, ich glaube, ich mache irgendetwas falsch." Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an und will ihn gerade fragen, was er denn falsch mache, als er mich fragt:

„Moony, warst du schon einmal verliebt?" Auf diese Frage bin ich nicht vorbereitet und so zögere ich mit meiner Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pad. Wie soll ich wissen, ob ich schon einmal verliebt war, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt? Wie soll ich eine Ahnung von etwas haben, das ich nicht kenne?" Sirius sieht mich nachdenklich an.

„Warst du denn schon einmal verliebt, Pad?", frage ich zurück.

„Nein!"; antwortet er ohne zu Zögern. „Ich habe noch nie, wenn ich ein Mädchen geküsst habe, dieses Gefühl verspürt, was Prongs mir beschrieben hat. Er meinte, es tauche immer auf, wenn Evans in der Nähe ist." Ich nicke, auch ich habe James davon schon reden hören. Keine Kunst, er redet ja ständig darüber. Bauchkribbeln, weiche Knie… Doch reicht eine Beschreibung aus, um dieses Gefühl Liebe als solches wiederzuerkennen?

„Weißt du, Moony, ich habe schon alles ausprobiert. Alle möglichen Mädchen habe ich schon geküsst, doch noch nie hat sich dieses Gefühl eingestellt…" Es kommt mir total unwirklich vor, dass ich hier mit Sirius Black, dem größten Mädchenschwarm der Schule, am See von Hogwarts im Schnee sitze und mit ihm über Liebe rede. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er bei diesem Thema so ernst sein kann. Oder dass er sich über so etwas überhaupt Gedanken macht.

„Mir geht es genauso, das Gefühl hatte ich beim Küssen auch noch nie!", gebe ich zu und Sirius stößt einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Doch nicht so unerfahren, wie du allen immer weiß machen willst, oder Kumpel? Ich wette, in der Bibliothek gibt es ein paar lauschige Ecken." Ärgerlich schmeiße ich ihm eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht, doch er quittiert diese Handlung nur mit einem Lachen und wischt sich lediglich die Flocken aus den Augen.

„Weißt du was, Moony? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann gar nicht lieben! Muss in der Familie liegen", sagt er säuerlich. Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an.

„Sag so was nicht. Vielleicht war nur nicht die Richtige dabei und das ist alles!" Er lässt ein dreckiges Lachen hören.

„Moony, ich habe halb Hogwarts durchprobiert. Denkst du nicht, dass dort irgendwo die Richtige hätte mit beisein müssen!?" Ich erwidere nichts, weiß nicht recht, was ich darauf sagen soll. Schweigen bereitet sich zwischen uns aus, in dem wir allein unseren Gedanken nachhängen. Bis Sirius sich plötzlich neben mir gerade aufsetzt und mich mit einem Blick mustert, den er immer aufsetzt, wenn wir irgendwelche Streiche planen. Jetzt habe ich Angst…

„Moony, darf ich mal etwas probieren?", fragt er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legt er seine Hände auf meine Schultern und schubst mich zurück, sodass ich mit dem Rücken unsanft auf dem Boden aufkomme.

„Hey, was soll denn das, bist du…", setze ich an, werde dann jedoch komplett überrumpelt, als ich seine rauen Lippen auf meinen spüre. Wie automatisch schließe ich die Augen. Zum Merlin, was tue ich hier? Ich küsse einen meiner besten Freunde! Nein, andersrum, er küsst mich! Zu perplex um irgendetwas zu tun, bleibe ich reglos liegen. Ich muss zugeben, er küsst verdammt gut! Seine Übung mit den Mädchen scheint sich auszuzahlen. Mir wird trotz der eisigen Temperaturen auf einmal sehr warm, ein Prickeln bereitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Das Gefühl, was James uns schon so oft beschrieben hat. Verdammt, ich kann mich doch nicht in einen meiner besten Freunde verliebt haben! Sirius hat sich immer noch nicht von mir gelöst, es scheint ihm zu gefallen. Soll ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Aber warum soll es falsch sein, ihn genauso zu behandeln wie ich ein Mädchen behandeln würde!? Gut, ich muss zugeben, darin habe ich jetzt auch nicht so viel Erfahrung, aber immer noch mehr als bei einem Kuss mit einem Jungen! Vorsichtig hebe ich meine Hände, streiche ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ich nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände, fahre zärtlich über seine Wangen. Sie fühlen sich rau an, stoppelig, nicht so weich wie die Haut eines Mädchens. Und er riecht ganz anders! Mädchen riechen meist blumig, doch an ihm haftet ein ganz anderer Geruch, frisch und rein, ich kann es einfach nicht beschreiben. Ganz vorsichtig löst er sich von meinen Lippen, sein Gesicht bleibt jedoch nah an meinem. Ich kann seinen Atem spüren, er streicht mir sacht über das Gesicht. Langsam richtet er sich auf und sieht mich mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Erst jetzt wird mir vollends bewusst, was ich hier eigentlich getan habe und was ich bei unserem Kuss gefühlt habe. Ich habe ihn total genossen und mein Körper schreit nach mehr! Ich werde rot bis zum Haaransatz und will nur eins: So schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Ich richte mich ruckartig auf, klopfe mir den Schnee vom Umhang und stürme los. Bis ich seine raue Stimme vernehme.

„Danke!", sagt er. Verwirrt drehe ich mich zu ihm um und sehe, dass er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hat, sondern mich einfach nur anstarrt.

„Wofür?", frage ich irritiert. Sirius grinst.

„Dafür, dass du mir gezeigt hast, dass ich lieben kann!"


End file.
